


Meet and greet with Oscar Wilde

by RagingMuppet



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M, Olive Oil, One Shot, PWP, Smut, awesome shit, buttfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingMuppet/pseuds/RagingMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between Oscar Wilde and his lover Bosie(Lord Douglas). One thing leads to another and soon Oscar can't control himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and greet with Oscar Wilde

Oscar Wilde let his long flamboyant fingers grope at Bosies smooth ass. 

The younger male moaned in pleasure. 

"Oscar please". 

Oscar smirked and pressed one olive oil clad finger in Bosies tight ass. 

"Oh Bosies, your ass is so tight. " 

The older male scissored Bosie one more time before pulling out his fingers with an arousing plop.

Then he pushed in, the tight inside of the younger male made Oscar moan in pleasure. 

"Oh Bosie, you are so tight." 

He thrust into Bosie several more times before they both came with a scream. 

"That was the best I've ever had Oscar." Bosie said.

Oscar pulled out of the male with an arousing plop.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I am doing anymore.
> 
> Bye Bye   
> WINKWINK


End file.
